An Infinitely Illuminating High-functioning Magical Big Bang
by missinsertname
Summary: ...Genie Wish of a Story which Appreciates Autobiographical Musicals.' Characters from Sherlock, Harry Potter, The Fault in Our Stars, Will Grayson, will grayson, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, the Big Bang Theory and Perks of being a Wallflower collide in a fandom explosion - In the middle of Vidcon.
1. I am not a wizard

**Because I obviously haven't got enough WIP's (awkward laugh), I am beginning another major story. This is/was a birthday present to a friend: I wanted to write her a story in which all of her favourite characters from her favourite fandoms meet. This (hopefully), will take around 16 chapters, (for her 16th birthday). Enjoy this first one! :) (More A/N at the end.)**

* * *

An Infinitely Illuminating High-functioning Magical Big Bang Genie Wish of a Story which Appreciates Autobiographical Musicals.

Chapter 1: I am not a wizard; I am a high-functioning Warlock. Do your research.

"I can't believe you managed to talk me into this," said Sherlock, looking away from the subject of his indignation out of the window of the plane, watching the ground slowly slip away as his ears began to pop.

John simply raised his eyebrows.

"You agreed it was necessary, and you know as well as I do I have never talked you into anything."

Still turned away, Sherlock quirked the side of his lip up, but masked it as he looked back at him.

"I still think it would have been better had my trip been a little less publicised, you website is awash with idiots normally, but the last week has invited American idiots. I have enough trouble with the ones in my own country, even my own local police department."

John rolled his eye customarily and breathed in slowly. He had had some variation of this conversation every day since he had blogged about Sherlock going to America to do research about a case at VidCon.

They needed to entice the criminal, who Sherlock had deduced was a follower and fan of him and his cases, to come and find them, and that required for them to publically attend the event which centred the investigation in London on the control of teenage subconscious. They, well, Sherlock, suspected the link between the trend of teenage girls suddenly turning to crime was due to them all having one thing in common; they watch 'vlogs' on Youtube.

A few hours of research culminating in the convenient nearness of the time of a major convention made Sherlock think that there was a higher purpose to these seemingly random and overall purposeless crimes; they needed to go themselves in order to find the perpetrator.

John needed to get out of London for a little while as well though, and Sherlock could actually sympathise for once; they had had an odd couple of months due to a case that he couldn't quite bring himself to remember the details of, and both of them had been having strange dreams as a direct result. Sherlock knew he should be alarmed at the lack of clarity at his perfect memory, but every time he attempted to peruse it in his mind palace, something had pushed him to open a different door of recollection, and before he knew it something irritating like the need to eat would pull him into alert consciousness and he would forget again.

John removed his seatbelt when the light indicated and reached up to get his bag and laptop to continue a write up blog about a case they completed a few weeks before that he hadn't found time to write for.

"Are you sure it's safe to walk up and down?" A slightly shaky male voice issued from directly behind John, making him jump and hit his head on the luggage shelf he was reaching up to. Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced at the tall, red-haired man who had spoken.

_He was a young man, early twenties, but his hands and fingers were calloused as if he was an experienced tradesman, but there were no visible traces of a constant wear on any particular material, so perhaps sportsman in his spare time. He must work outdoors then also, or used to, judging by the oddly disproportionately soft middle in comparison to his general active-looking physique: spent time back with his mother then and her cooking, then got tired of it after the second time of living with her so was going on holiday, a travelling, extended one judging by the faint sunburn on the end of his nose, so has money, but came into it recently, still has relatively cheap clothes, bought by a woman...the one to which he had been speaking considering the subconscious matching of colour of her clothes. Must be his girlfriend then, but they have known each other a long time to have that connection, and the people a few seats forward from whence they had come, judging by the similarly ginger hair of the girl and the closeness of her to the boy, must be travelling with them._

Sherlock sighed with the boredom of normalcy and looked away, but something in the movement of the man in the next second made him stop. He watched ever more intently as he apologised to John for startling him, turning fully toward the aisle which he was observing from.

_The turn in his waist was stilted; he had a scar, the result of a serious wound, on his left forearm. It was relatively old, hence had become behaviour in his way of manoeuvring himself, but not so old it wasn't occasionally forgotten, as a shadow of a wince passed across his face fleetingly when he turned back to his bushy haired fiancé, (they must be keeping it a secret, probably due to the mother; there was a mark where she had worn a ring on her engagement finger and had slept on her hand, and a chain which he was certain had the ring on it was hanging underneath her shirt). His long sleeves moved slightly to reveal a hint of the end of what Sherlock would be prepared to bet Baker Street on was a large burn, and he saw when she turned her top rode up and he caught a glimpse of an almost identical style of burn on her hipbone. They immediately became far more interesting._

The curly-haired caught his eye and pulled down her top hastily. He frowned, surprised at her shrewdness; he knew she was not suspecting him of admiring her, as she made no attempt at adjusting anything else, and held his gaze for a lot longer then it took to say non-verbally to stop looking, (of all social cues he was oblivious to, that was one that had been important and frequently used enough to learn). Her expression was confusing, but he gathered after a few seconds that there was a panic and recognition mixed with...sympathy? _No, that can't be right._

Hermione beheld Sherlock Holmes' slightly suspicious looking face for far longer than she knew she should, before coming into herself and deliberately and self consciously averting her eyes and turning her face away. She continued to usher Ron down the aisle, apologising for him when he inevitably stumbled and bumped into people going into their hand luggage clumsily. Once they had reached the space outside the toilet which was mercifully empty, she pulled him aside.

"Did you see who-"

"Of course I did, I talked right to Dr. Watson didn't I? I couldn't believe it, of all the bloody metal birds you say there are they end up a few rows away from us on the only one any of us but you has ever been on!"

She laughed incredulously with him, marvelling at the slightness of the probability. She moved round him a little, craning to look over his shoulder down the rows. She could see a mop of black hair protruding from the back of the seat.

"I shouldn't have looked at him," she said quietly, the smile fading, "What if I didn't cast a powerful enough charm and Oblivinate can be overcome, or-?"

"Come on Hermione, it's you! Of course you did. He didn't recognise us, he was just a bit weirded out and confused by our mystery and my impossible handsomeness, like he was when we met him the first time." He smiled down at her, a hand finding hers comfortingly.

A particularly large man approached them, evidently aiming for the facilities, and Ron darted into the men's before they became a more permanent residence for him.

She made her way back to Harry and Ginny, deliberately avoiding the slightly burning eye contact of her detective once-acquaintance as she sat on the window seat of their row. She leant in, but saw a conveyance of the improbable encounter was unnecessary; they both wore the same look of unsettlement and confusion that she had.

Ginny spoke first, biting her lip slightly.

"I just kind of feel sorry for him; I don't want him to have to lose all of that again, especially after what he did for us."

"I know, we never would have-"

Hermione widened her eyes significantly at Harry, who with a glance over his shoulder lowered his voice considerably.

"Our department would never would have tracked down Lestrange without him, he saved so many people...I know you had to make him forget, it is just..."

"Too soon. Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of an argument between a brother and a sister about who got the last pringle in the tube in the row in front.

"He was still really annoying though." Ginny said matter-of-factly, and her companions both made noises of agreement and they all laughed a little.

"Insensitive."

"Arrogant."

"Ginger?" Ron had returned and took his seat in between Ginny and Hermione, laughing with them and messing up his sister's hair and dodging her instinctive childish retaliation.

"Right, after we get there, and go to this thing-" Ron said after a few moments.

"VidCon," Hermione said tiredly.

"Yeah, that, and Hermione has met her Muggle pen-pal who was on the top lap thing when we went to Hermione's house–"

"Lizzie Bennet, come on Ron."

"Yeah, her, then I thought we could visit this great Wizard museum under that big theme park thing. Percy wrote to me about it while we were still in Paris, apparently the Warlock Walter Disney managed to find like fifty-two loopholes in the Statute of Secrecy in order to build that as a cover."

"You aren't seriously telling me that Walt Disney was a wizard," Harry said incredulously, looking between the three others who all looked varying degrees of amused, "How the hell have I not found this out?"

"Not just a wizard, one of the international Warlocks. America is the centre for the United Magical Being Agreement Conferences, he was chair for a few years, specifically in charge of the restrictions and entertainments for children and general wizarding tourism linked with monitoring advances in technological muggle entertainment," Hermione recited, top speed class style, and they all suppressed grins at this; some things never change.

"Well can we agree whatever we do we avoid drama. This is supposed to be the traditional young wizard tour of both worlds, and that is what it shall be. Agreed?"

They all thought for a second.

"I can't keep that promise."

"Statistically we are already well into black, but probability isn't our friend either."

"Drama follows me mate."

"I tried," Ron sighed melodramatically. Within minutes of silence he was snoring, all the worry about the 'bloody big muggle metal bird thing' apparently overcome.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I will be posting each chapter separately as there is going to be a focus of two fandoms, (so I can accurately list it as the right crossover), in each chapter. If you like this one, follow me as an author or leave a review, and I will personally PM you when I post a new one.**

**Hopefully there will be something for everyone. If you don't get all the references in the title, here are the fandoms that will be covered over the course of the story:**

**- Perks of Being a Wallflower**

**- The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**

**- Sherlock**

**- Harry Potter**

**- The Fault in Our Stars**

**- The Big Bang Theory**

**- Will Grayson, Will Grayson**

**Hope you read on! (If you haven't recognised/watched/read any of these, you are missing out.)**


	2. Love and Tiny Cooper

**Please enjoy, there aren't enough John Green fanfictions out there. (More A/N at the end.)**

* * *

An Infinitely Illuminating High-functioning Magical Big Bang Genie Wish of a Story which Appreciates Autobiographical Musicals.

Chapter 2: I know love is just a shout into the void, but I love you Tiny Cooper.

"See, this is what I call a Genie Wish people, none of your cliché or Dutch idiot writer crap. I saved mine for this!"

Augustus rolled his eyes, and Hazel did it back from the other side of Isaac who they were guiding slightly down the large, carpeted hallway of the conference centre.

"I might be blind, but I can hear your eyes rolling around. You are both not going to want to miss any of this, so keep 'em still and opened, and tell me if you see any of them."

'Them', were a list of names they had had to Google image search and look out for for him when they got here. They knew most of them, but as neither of them watched Doctor Who, they had never heard of Chameleon Circuit, the primary reason they were even there. Isaac's wish was to hear them live, and they had come to VidCon to play a rare gig altogether.

He had sat them down and made the two of them listen to all of both albums, and watch the music videos he remembered from before the operation. On repeat. For the whole three weeks between their return from Amsterdam and their impromptu and slightly hastily organised trip to VidCon.

They had only discovered Isaac's love for Doctor Who and subsequently Trock music very recently; Augustus had correctly gathered that his ex-girlfriend-who-shall-not-be-named had not liked them and they had all roundly abused her for it while somehow simultaneously yelling along to the chorus of Exterminate Regenerate until Isaac's neighbours had banged on the wall next door. All three of them had secretly been rather proud of this conventional teenage miscreant milestone.

"Do you want to park up here for a sec?" Hazel said, slowing down as they approached a random corridor alcove with some comfy looking seating and tables, "I'll go get some coffee if you want?"

"Sounds divine Hazel Grace, but I had one earlier. I think I need a moment to not smoke anyway though. Isaac?"

He had already somehow identified the comfiest sofa and was plonking himself down as they spoke, facing toward the corridor.

"Coffee is great, don't hold the sugar."

"I- wait, sugar?"

"I need all the sweetness in the world if one of the sarcaschicks strolls by. Particularly the one with-"

"The short hair and blue streaked fringe, I know," Gus sighed.

"And the hot English band-member boyfriend, if I remember rightly," Hazel called over her shoulder as she walked away, her raised eyebrow clearly visible in her voice alone.

There were a couple of moments of silence between the two boys. Isaac felt Augustus shift uncomfortably a few times.

"So, apart from all the fun with that Van Houten guy and you two, anything else happen over in the land of the spitting vowels?"

"We've been over it loads of times, it has been weeks, there isn't anything else, you know that." Augustus' words came out a little harsher and more blunt that he had intended, but his exasperation was paramount, and that coupled with the meaning he knew Isaac had and the pain in his side was enough to stop him from caring much.

"You need to tell her mate," his friend replied quietly but matter-of-factly, his face still fruitlessly focused toward the ever increasing stream of excited people that continued to pass their little bubble of comfort.

"I know I do, I just... we've only just..." He sighed. "I know."

Isaac clapped him on the shoulder in an attempt at manly comfort and they both laughed a little.

Hazel glanced back to her male companions while the machine filled the second small polystyrene cup, and smiled a little as she realised he was looking right at her, a cigarette dangling between his talented lips which were forming his particular brand of Slightly Crooked Smile. Even further off, she could see her mom reading in the next alcove, almost but not quite out of their sight range, practised as she was in her comforting distance. Even though it was Isaac's wish, it had been easier for it to be her that accompanies them again; Isaac's parents had work, and there was no particular reason to worry that his mortality length was constantly in question.

She knew Augustus' parents had had issues with it though; he had a massive argument with them before they had left for Vidcon, but she was afraid to bring it up.

She was his Hazel Grace, and that would be what she would be until she died. She didn't want to rock any boats, particularly ones which could have something scary beneath or that currently contained making out in the sunset. He didn't know how much she had heard, but a few words had floated out of the window, the one which echoed being 'hospital'. But she had left it, knowing he would tell her when he was ready. If it was the worst, she knew she could never be.

Right then though, they were at Vidcon, it was Isaac's Wish, and they were being your average nerdy American teens getting coffee while ogling the public and star spotting. That was all; that was it, and it made her smile.

Rather unconventionally there was just a basket of sugar bags and mini milk pots next to the vending coffee machine she was using, and remembering her order she grabbed a few of them and shoved them in her pockets so she could carry the cups back.

She managed to drop a couple of sugar bags in the process, and before she could bend to pick them up, Hazel witnessed their unforgiving destruction by the converse adorned foot of a rather rotund teenage boy who was walking round her to the coffee machine, followed by a significantly comparatively skinnier friend who was listening to the first boy talk with amused exasperation.

"I am telling you Tiny, he isn't gay," the smaller one interrupted, putting in the money.

"You'll see Will Grayson, you will see. When we meet again at the Chameleon Circuit concert our eyes will meet across the room as Everything is Ending plays, and then Patrick will-"

"I am pretty sure the girl with him was his girlfriend."

"Do you have to quash all of my fantasies? And she wasn't. She can't have been. He was flirting with me."

"_Some_ people can flirt with anyone."

"You know I think I liked you better pre-girlfriend. You talked less."

Hazel attempted to suppress a giggle as she attempted to hold two cups of hot coffee while using one hand for her oxygen cart. She realised they must had noticed her in their momentary silence and before she could turn the large, gay one had walked in front of her, smiling genially.

"Do you need some help with that coffee? Looks like you have your hands full."

Tiny briefly took in the breathing tubes and promptly disregarded them in favour of admiring her new Duet with Myself t-shirt as she accepted, passing him a coffee to handle along with his own and indicating where she was headed.

Will greeted her too, introducing them both briefly and also taking in the shirt and breathing tubes, fighting the urge to warn the girl about Tiny and his Youtube habits.

He had talked about it enough for the last few months for Will to know absolutely everything about vlogging, vloggers and the like. He had seen and enjoyed videos and music, but he suspected privately that he would be just as clued up regardless of actual personal experience. His relationship with his best friend had been brilliant since the musical and they had both thought this trip, without his girlfriend or their parents would be the icing on the cake to their growing up phase.

Even if it was just about the nerdiest thing they ever could have attended.

"I'm Hazel," she said in reply to their introduction, stopping Tiny's calming flow of talk as they approached the two boys on the couch, "And this is Isaac and my boyfriend Augustus."

Will registered the stir of pleasure in Augustus' face, and the slight flash disappointment in Tiny's at the revelation of the hot one's sexuality status that was soon overcome.

"This is Tiny," Augustus raised an eyebrow in amused understanding, "And Will. They offered to help me with the coffees."

"Sorry Hazel Grace I didn't think-"

"I had to fall on the grace and good will of strangers Mr Waters," she said with mocking disapproval.

"What act of chivalry will make amends for such behaviour?"

She was about to reply with a flirty smile when Isaac piped up.

"Get a room will you? There are some normal people here, and I don't think you have to have the gift of sight to imagine their faces at your weirdo costume theatre talk."

He shook his head, moving his face toward the newcomers.

"Stay if you want guys, we don't mind. I heard you talking about Hazel's work of art of a t-shirt?"

Tiny and Will, who had been standing slightly awkwardly while observing the exchange, (well, as awkwardly as Tiny ever could be), sat opposite them over the small coffee table and put down their own coffee.

"Don't worry, we are nothing like normal," Will deadpanned somehow lightly, "I left my girlfriend in Chicago to come to a conference with my gay best friend."

"Hey, don't give the game away. I was just about to turn the charm on. No one would have ever guessed before."

There was a pause for politeness' sake before they all laughed.

Augustus watched as Isaac came out of himself, and jokingly flirted with Tiny and laughed at Will, astounded slightly by the normalcy of it all. A flash of melancholy past his features as he realised that pressure free or sympathetic interactions like this have always been rare for all three of them.

With a glance at Isaac's unfocused eyes, Hazel's cannula and his leg, he suddenly appreciated Tiny Cooper and Will Grayson in that moment more than he could express.

* * *

**Thoughts? There is a lot of pressure involved in writing such well developed characters, I hope I did it justice. I wasn't entirely happy with my portrayel of Isaac, I rewrote a lot of it. Was it worth the read? Review or follow to read on!(Next up...Ever wondered how Sheldon Cooper would react to Lydia Bennet? No? Bet you are a little now.)  
**

**(Many thanks to Twin Kats for advising me on mass crossovers. I think I bit off more than I could chew. She is very prolific, check her out!)  
**


	3. It all started with a Lizzie Bennet

**So this is a combination I haven't seen before, I hope it works! More A/N at the end.**

* * *

An Infinitely Illuminating High-functioning Magical Big Bang Genie Wish of a Story which Appreciates Autobiographical Musicals.

Chapter 3: My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Welcome to Fun with Flags.

"I must say Amy, you have impressed me with your inclination toward attending VidCon," said Dr Sheldon Cooper to his long-suffering devoted girlfriend as they waited in line with their large group of friends at their hotel check in, "You have never shown the slightest genuine interest in any of the 'cons' that you have been contractually bound to attend and enjoy with me."

"Well this time it is a little-"

"I mean there was Comic Con, the Comic Con secret member society party which was founded incidentally by someone who-"

"Stole the idea from you, yes, we know Sheldon, you had the idea for the elite attendees to club together, he somehow retrieved it from you, you found out and crashed the 'party'," Leonard said from his other side with a tired sarcastic rhythm bourn of the word's repetition. He had come to the conclusion recently that this was a common tone for him.

"I displayed unmannerly behaviour that day, but it was called for in my opinion. They were so akin to even the likes of Will Wheaton in their behaviour, why I-"

"I was just saying it will be different this time. We are on even territory here in our differing but relatively even experience of the new media of online video content," Amy Farrah Fowler interrupted matter-of-factly, picking her large woollen bag from the floor and stepping forward a few steps as the goal of the relatively short line became nearer to them and replacing it, Sheldon doing the same.

Penny observed the actions of the two of them with slight fear at the mirror image they presented in demeanour and tone and even movement with each other. It was heart-warming, she supposed with a slight smile, that they had found each other and everything, but they were both just so _weird. _Glancing around at the group of doctors (and an astronaut), that she had found herself in, she wondered, not for the first time, when she stopped caring about that.

She hadn't even intended to attend at all, but Amy and Bernie had badgered her until she had watched some of the educational videos from Crash course and V sauce, and subsequently some of the other Youtube videos which she hadn't known about at all. Prior to her first watching of a British boy with odd clothes mocking Twilight, she had only appreciated online video for people falling, animals falling, and animals falling on people, with the occasional foray into the murky, copyright grey area world of before-Netflix-or-PBS-available BBC shows.

Now she was kind of into it in a big way. Penny hadn't divulged the full extent of her subscribed list to Bernie or Amy, or even Leonard; the logically undue pleasure she got from revelling in the stories of failure involving misuse of the floor underneath desks and other such ridiculously amazing examples of this world that had suddenly sprung up where honestly scaring her a little, but she couldn't help accepting the chance to see some of them sans pixels.

She started slightly at a sudden odd noise that issued from the yellow vest clad Doctor Koothrappali just behind her: a sort of strangled moan of excitement.

"You alright there sweetie?" she said tentatively, as Raj's face looked likely to break with the massive and slightly worryingly manic smile.

He didn't respond verbally, only emitting a girlish whimper of excitement and a little jump, raising a shaking finger to the three people that had just come into their line of site at the beginning of the queue.

She followed his finger, squinting, her eyes widening slightly in realisation, a similar, if not quite so terrifying smile became her as the inner fangirl emerged.

"They are in the same hotel!" she said excitedly. "Oh my God, do you think we could get pictures? There are like no online, people need more Dizzie! I need more Dizzie! Lydia looks so happy!"

Penny's volume rose with her pitch, but she appeared not to notice, even as their group began to attract attention. This was no small feat; there was a ginger English guy arguing with a girl who looked a bit like Emma Watson about his lack of knowledge of superheroes over in the other corner of the lobby that had previously been attracting the rest of lobby's wandering attention.

"Did you say Dizzie?" Amy said suddenly, turning her neck with worrying speed in the direction Raj, Penny and now Bernie were pointing in starstruck excitement.

"The fans are out in force Darcinator. Sure you can fight the turtle chin?" Lydia as they walked toward the lift, waving at the pretty blonde who had comically halted in her excitement upon her realisation that they had heard her.

Lizzie Bennet laughed at her sister, appeasing the mock offended raised eyebrow of the CEO of Pemberley Digital by taking his hand. She felt, rather than saw, him relax and glanced back up at him as they continued to walk; she knew that however more comfortable he seemed to be in her company, unfamiliar places and people occasionally still brought out a shade of his old 'stone, freaking, statue' routine, and there were occasions where he had not handled being recognised very well.

With this in mind, it was all the more surprising to her what he then said.

"Why don't we go and say hello?"

Both Bennet girls halted in their leisurely movement toward the elevators and he smirked a little in that annoyingly endearing arrogant way of his at the surprise he had induced.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't interact with them more personably. Didn't you say in your thesis Lizzie that 'online video is something that is far less hierarchal than modern day celebrity, and this in itself provides a different level of engagement'?" he said matter-of-factly, his eyes fixed on Lizzie. "You should acknowledge your fans, and I need to practise networking. Lydia can make us both look interesting I'm sure."

A slow smile crept onto Lizzie's face, overtaking it entirely. She wasn't sure why exactly this clear attempt to impress had made her so happy, but maybe it was all it represented. She had shown those people, openly gawping now, that she thought bad of him, and he had whole-heartedly forgiven her. She glanced at her sister, who looked more like her old self than ever.

Lydia responded by quickly hugging Darcy round the middle, pinning his arms to his sides, before grabbing his forearm and pulling him along, taking Lizzie, with their still-linked hands, along with them in a bee line for the blonde girl and her friends.

"You sure about this?" Lizzie said quietly as they walked, her smile becoming a little less bright as she heard a worryingly high-pitched squeak from a spectacled woman in the group.

"No, not really." She frowned, but he ducked his head a little and continued. "Regardless of that, your videos are the reason we are in our current relationship and geographic location, and their existence was the reason for Longbourn Productions ever even being conceptualized. I am grateful to them, and I know you are too." He smiled slightly, and Lizzie reciprocated as they approached the 'fans'.

"Plus all the free press for Pemberley Digital," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Of course," he said mock solemnly under his breath as they reached the group.

"Hi I'm Penn-"

"I'm Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler and you're Dizzie and Ly-di-aaaaaaaaaa!" Amy said breathlessly, her eyes darting erratically between the three, landing eventually on Darcy's bow tie.

Noticing Darcy's strained look, Lizzie stepped forwards a little, holding out her hand in greeting while Lydia and Penny and another woman immediately struck up a conversation, Lydia realising she had seen Penny in a play once.

"It's lovely to meet you Doctor Farrah Fowler."

"Call me Amy Lizzie Bennet! And you Darcy. William Darcy. Do you call him William?! You called him William on your twitter once. I have a print screen of that on my phone. In fact-"

"Forgive my girlfriend, she appears to have forgotten all of her sanity," a monotone voice issued from further on in the line.

"Oh that's alright, I can hardly talk about crazy," Lizzie laughed awkwardly, "I expect William could say the same about his-"

"Well you can talk about crazy. It does not require possession of which to express opinion or fact on the matter. I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper by the way. Greetings."

Unsure of how to respond, Darcy and Lizzie nodded politely, Darcy's gaze landing on a thus far completely silent man in a yellow waistcoat sweater standing next to them and being slightly disturbed by his worshipful expression.

"There is a chance that you may have heard of me Mr Darcy, I am also in the business of production of online video," Sheldon said expectantly.

"Oh well erm..." Darcy began.

"Chin thing Darceface," Lydia piped up, steeping back toward them to bring the conversations together.

"I do apologise Lydia."

"Penny was just saying you are all like Doctors of science and stuff," she said cheerfully, directing her complimentary tone toward Sheldon.

"Howard only has a Masters. It isn't particularly impressive," he responded succinctly, recoiling slightly at her evident personable nature.

Lizzie and Lydia laughed; Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you do in media Dr Cooper?" he asked quietly.

"Similar to your girlfriend in format, I produce education and entertainment-"

"Or as he likes to call 'edutainment'" another man deadpanned.

"-in the form of Youtube based short videos. I have also consistently applied to Pemberely Digital with my ideas for your Domino application, but they haven't got back to me. I have suggested on various occasions that 'Fun with Flags' demonstrates how much more charismatic and factual I could be about the affair than your emotionally driven sister."

Darcy's mouth set into an uncomfortably hard line, and there was a collective gasp/sigh/shake of the head of all present.

"What?" Sheldon said. "It's true."

"Oh look the beginning of the line!" Leonard said with fake bravado, "Well I'm sure Penny and I can handle check in, why don't you go and offend that tall British guy in the coat you were complaining about on the plane."

Without allowing him time to respond or say anything more Amy and Raj frogmarched Sheldon away, outraged at his behaviour, and Howard and Bernie followed, nodding with apologetic looks of farewell.

"Sorry about him, he gets excited about conventions; it's the only time he is let out of the cage in their apartment," Penny said faux cheerfully.

"I don't genuinely don't think he meant any offense."

"He didn't cause any. He was arrogant in the assumption that emotional drive is a weakness, that is all."

Lizzie, who was previously outraged, started at this and looked up at her boyfriend, her sister surprisingly mirroring her actions on his other side. While Lydia's expression remained however, Lizzie's attitude changed as she understood, and she turned back to the other couple.

"An ill-advised comment on the first meeting doesn't sum a person up; we hope to see you at VidCon, we are attending the Chameleon Circuit concert tomorrow night."

"Oh well...so are we. Maybe we will see you there."

"Looking forward to it!" Lydia laughed, still confused as they turned back to go to their rooms.

"What. Was. That. He was totally rude about your sister, and what, you're just fine?" Lydia said when they were out of earshot.

"He was too proud but I'm not going to become prejudiced against him."

Lizzie laughed at their in joke. Her personal comment essay on the revelation of her life through the vlogs, which he had read about three times before she handed it in:

_'Pride and Prejudice'._

* * *

**I made a joke. It wasn't my best.**

**This was really difficult to write and I am still not sure about it, they are such hard characters! I hope I did okay?**

**So sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but it was exam season and I am too much of a nerd to not revise, and while procrastinating I couldn't bring myself to do another task. I hope you like it Sophie and everyone else! Tell me what you thought.**

**In the next chapter the actual plot, (yes, there is actually a plot), will begin, along with the official introduction of Patrick, Sam and Charlie from Perks of being a Wallflower. Hope you read on. **


End file.
